Kadence 2
by kat69d
Summary: Her life has gone to hell in a hand basket...her boyfriend won't have anything to do with her because she's married...why does life have to suck...maybe it's not worth it...this is darker than the first...swearing so be aware...
1. Life Sucks

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Kadence...this is a sequel so please read the prequel to know what's going on...this story is a bit darker than the other one...Hope you enjoy it...oh, so you know I've alternated point of views so you know what others are thinking and doing...  
**

* * *

I spent the entire summer with Professor Snape. It was his duty to help me remember who held me captive and who my so called husband is. I tried several different ways but the ring wouldn't come off. I even tried breaking through the barrier on my own, racking my brain about those missing weeks. The last thing I remember of any importance before waking up was the fight I had with Voldemort, my cousin. He had held me under the Cruciatus curse and ordered someone to take me to a room. I blacked out after another round of the curse. I couldn't remember who though.

Ron wouldn't even accept my letters and when I tried having Ginny, Harry, or Hermione try to talk to him, he would blow up at the mention of my name. It's not like I asked to be married off without my consent. That would have been Voldemort, my stupid crazy cousin who now resembles a snake.

Professor Snape had no luck in determining who blocked my memories. We would sit for hours and whenever he accessed my memories, he would be able to see what happened but whoever was blocked was fuzzy and he couldn't make out any features.

School was to start up in a week and I was dreading it. I'd be among friends again but without Ron talking to me, it would suck. Professor Snape gave me a day to go to Diagon Alley to get what I needed. Originally he wanted to come with me as a chaperon but I reiterated that I was a big girl and I didn't need someone with me.

I was exiting Gringotts when I ran into Neville.

"Kadence, how are you?"

"Alright I suppose. I guess you've heard about what happened at the end of last term."

"Not all of it. I ran into Ron and Ginny a couple weeks ago and when I asked about you, Ron grew angry and left. Ginny rushed after him saying you broke up."

"That's what he thinks. When I was held captive by Voldemort, I was married off to someone. They screwed with my memories so I can't remember them or say anything about them. Professor Dumbledore said that I can't break off the marriage until one of us is dead."

"That's horrible. No wonder Ron was angry."

"He doesn't get it. I had no say. I was in…Manor and he said I was going to marry…but I went up against him and Voldemort. I don't want to be married to… I want to be with Ron but he won't let me talk to him."

"He's never had anyone put him first like you had. He'll get over it. He just needs time," Neville suggested.

"I gave him all fucking summer. He's going to listen to me now or that's it."

Even though I wasn't allowed, I apparated to the Burrow. I could hear the sounds of people playing Quidditch. I walked through the trees and saw a bunch of red headed people flying on brooms. There was another person up there with black hair. I pulled out my new wand (an exact duplicate of my old wand) and took aim at the one I wanted. One of the twins saw me first. He stopped flying and the others stopped too, making it easier if I had to cast a spell at him.

"Ronald Weasley, get your ass down here and talk to me or else I'm taking you out of the game!" I yelled.

He looked over and started to fly off. I was quicker and the spell hit him. I levitated his petrified body down to where I was standing.

"You won't listen to me or take my letters so you're stuck there until I am finished. No one will help you or they'll have to deal with me. Got it?"

The others nodded and they landed around us.

"You can't do magic outside of school," Ginny said.

"I could care less about that right now. When I went in Harry's place, I never expected to come back married to a guy I don't care for. If I was going to get married, I wanted it to be to you. Professor Snape and I have tried to remove the block but it's there by some really dark magic that he can't break through. I can't get the ring off and I can't even glamour over it.

"What you're seeing is not what I really look like anymore. Since you walked away on me in the hospital, I haven't had a decent meal because every time I eat, it reminds me of you and I get sick. I can't sleep because of the nightmares of what happened to me but when I wake, I can't remember it again.

"I thought with you beside me, I'd be able to survive this next year but you can't even look at me without a spell holding you. I never asked for this. I don't want any of this. I only want you."

My concentration faltered and the spell I had on Ron was lifted. I was never much of a crier; I hardly cried when either of my parents died but I couldn't hold it in and the water works flowed. Ron stood up and glared at me.

"Do you know how it feels to have your heart broken?"

"You're doing it right now. I never asked for this," I sobbed.

"We'll never be able to be together. Just leave."

"Ron, please," I cried.

"No. Go back to your husband and forget we even dated."

"Like I could since I don't know who it is. But if you want that, OK. I'll forget we dated when you stop using the baby lotion. I can still smell it on you."

"That's actually me, Kadence. Ron gave it to me to get rid of. It just smells good so I'm using it. He hasn't asked me to stop though," Ginny said.

I wiped my eyes and turned to leave. I got a few steps before Harry grabbed my arm.

"Kadence, don't go. Try and fix this with Ron. We're going back to Sirius' tonight. I can see if Dumbledore will let you stay with us."

"You saw him, Harry. He won't let me talk to him unless he's frozen. I'll see you at school, Harry. Professor Snape allowed to me to get my stuff from Diagon Alley so I should do that. I know he's your friend but Ron is a being an idiot and bull headed."

As I walked away, I let my appearance revert to what it was supposed to be so I could concentrate harder on apparating back in my weakened state. When I got there, I changed my appearance to be that of a happy girl with no care in the world. I got what I needed before heading back to where I was staying with Professor Snape. I crept past the door to his lab and up to my room. I dumped my things into my trunk and laid down. I stared up at the ceiling, not moving. I didn't flinch, acknowledge, or move when the house elf blinked in to tell me it was dinner time.

It could have been minutes or hours before Professor Snape entered the room.

"Ms. Towers, you have missed dinner."

I didn't move or reply. I continued my staring contest with the dark stain on the ceiling.

"_Lumos_!"

The light from his wand hit my face and he proceeded to swear. He picked me up and carried me to his lab. I hadn't been allowed down there before. I didn't care about that or anything else for that matter. Professor Snape laid me on a table and I now started a staring contest with a new spot. I could hear glass vials clinking together but didn't care as to why. His head got in my way so I tried to shift to continue to stare at the spot. He was saying something to me but I didn't hear him.

I only came to my senses when he tried to pour something down my throat. I fought him off and even got in a good whack to his face.

"No. If my dear old cousin loves me so much to marry me off, he should have the balls to tell me to whom so I can kill him. I will not be stuck in a marriage that I can't even say the bastard's name."

I kicked Professor Snape and ran. I went up to my room and grabbed my wand. I dug out the two way mirror and held on to it as a focus of my concentration. I blinked out and reappeared in Morgan's bedroom.

"Morgan, I need to talk to you," I called, collapsing onto her bed.

"Kad, what are you…You look like shit. What happened? You didn't mention anything in your last letter," she said, running into the room.

"I helped him come back. He used my blood instead of Harry's to become whole again. Then he married me off to…"

"To whom?"

"That's the thing. I can't say the names of who held me captive. Ron hates me and I can't even hide the ring. It won't come off," I cried, startling Morgan.

"I'm sorry, Kad. Tell me everything that you can remember."

I spent the next three hours at Morgan's, telling her everything and then trying to relax. She was the first person who let me talk freely and who hadn't been there. A weight lifted off my chest but it still felt like I was being crushed by Ron's words and actions.

"When do you start school?"

"In a week. I'm married to another student and I can't go around hexing everyone. What am I going to do?"

"Stay here until school starts. I'll write your Headmaster so he won't freak. We'll get you looking hot again so Ron comes running back to you. There's a party at Sarah's this weekend."

I actually smiled. I haven't voluntarily smiled since I woke up at St. Mungo's. I nodded and she jotted a quick note to Professor Dumbledore. Her owl took it and flew off.

"First of all, let's get you cleaned up and we'll watch a movie. I've gotten quite a few since you left."

Morgan was right. After a hot bath and dressing in a pair of her fuzzy pajamas, I felt better. We watched one of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ before falling asleep on her bed. It felt great to be with someone who cared about me.

Professor Dumbledore's reply was short and only told me to be back in time for the train on September 1st. He included my ticket and my Gringotts key with instructions on where the Boston branch was. He must have forgotten that I knew perfectly well where it was. I had lived in this city my entire life until my mother died and I was shipped off to Britain.

We shopped my first day back. I got some clothes and other necessities to tide me over until I got back to London. I caved and bought a new iPod to replace the one Ron had taken and not given back. I bought a couple new CDs to put on it as well as Morgan's music. It is a good thing that we have similar tastes in music so I could import songs now since my laptop wasn't working even with the spell Mr. Weasley had taught me at Christmas.

We visited the old hangouts and hung out with some of our other friends from S.W.I. They were surprised to see me and even more so when they saw the ring. They all wanted to know who the lucky guy was.

"It's a secret. He's a friend of my cousin. We've been together since the end of the year."

"I thought wizards only gave their family rings to their wives, not girlfriends. Besides it's a little tacky. An 'M' with snakes around it. You're not married are you, Kadence?"

"No, he just doesn't follow the rules," I lied.

"Didn't you tell me about…oh, I almost forgot, Kad. Mom wanted us home by 5. We gotta go."

"See you at Sarah's party," I said, before apparating back to Morgan's.

"I know who you're married to. Do you remember that night when you first contacted me on the mirror? You told me about a boy who was the thorn in you side."

"Yeah," I said, remembering that night.

"Malfoy. Unless there's another guy out there with the last initial 'M' and you pissed off."

"But it's just a plain band. There's nothing on it," I said, not bothering to even glance at the ring since I wanted to forget that it was there.

"Yes there is. It was a plain band but today it started to shimmer before the crest appeared. Maybe there's a distance spell on the ring. I bet they never expected you to jump across the ocean."

"Now that I know who, I still can't tell anyone. I can't even say his name."

"But I can. I'll write a letter to Dumbledore and tell him."

"No. If your hunch is correct, I'm going to have some fun with…"

Morgan wanted to know what I had up my sleeve but I didn't want to get her into trouble. We spent our time together focusing on the here and now, not what was going to happen. I was beginning to feel like my old self, like before I had moved to Britain and met everyone.

Sarah's party was a blast. I saw more of my friends and even Todd, my ex. He was the one I tended to pull pranks with so I got his advice on what I had planned. For the first part of the plan, I told Morgan to get a picture of us together. As she was about to snap it, I pulled him in for a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me close. The ring started to burn so I pulled away.

"Thanks. It'll teach him to forget about me for the summer. When I get back, I'm gonna hit him below the belt but for the time being, the picture will do."

"He really must have done something to piss you off," Todd said.

"This isn't the first time either. At Christmas he made a bad comment about a friend so I got him detention for a week. Being a Metamorphmagus can really come in handy when dealing with people who piss you off."

We partied until Sarah's parents ended it just after midnight. Morgan and I stayed up looking at the picture. The ring was on display for everyone to see. I spelled the picture so it looked like Todd's hands were moving down to my butt. Morgan jotted a quick note on the back and she sent it off with her owl.

Morgan had to laugh because of how much I was smiling. I even went to bed with a smile on my face.

"It's good to see you smiling again. That thing that apparated into my room a few days ago wasn't the Kadence I knew. You are."

My last two days in Boston were the best. Morgan and I went to the mall and I got my tongue pierced and changed my hair so it was streaked with bright blue. I found this great shirt that said 'Authority Can Kiss My…' and bought two, one for Morgan.

"Hey, Kad. You said you couldn't cover up the ring with a spell but what about Muggle ways? These fingerless gloves could work."

"But I won't be able to wear them with my uniform."

"Since when do you care about the rules? Just remember what the shirt says," Morgan said.

I smirked and bought three sets of the gloves in black, white, and striped.

Morgan helped me pack everything that I had bought. She didn't want me to leave but I had to get back to Hogwarts and she was starting at S.W.I in a few days. I was dressed in a jean skirt and my 'Authority' shirt with my black gloves.

"Don't forget to write. Tell me how he reacted. Remember to refer to him as Ferret. You might not be able to be with Ron but he could still use a friend."

"I don't think he wants me to be that friend. Thanks for everything, Morgan. I'll write to you this weekend. I'm sure Ferret will do something stupid."

I grabbed my stuff and apparated back to Spinner's End. I threw the stuff into my trunk and apparated right onto Platform 9 ¾. It had been just after 5am in Boston and in an instant, it was 5 hours later. I found a compartment and tucked my trunk onto the shelf. I pulled out my iPod and started to listen to it.

I was in the compartment waiting to see if my friends would join me. I wasn't paying attention when someone entered the compartment and didn't look up until a shadow fell over me. I pulled out my earphones and smirked.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked, shoving the photo in my face.

"Well, hello to you too, my dear husband. Or since I can't say your name, should I call you Ferret?"

"How do you know? You're supposed to be going crazy not knowing who you're married to," Ferret said.

"Whatever spell you have on the ring to hide the…crest doesn't work across the ocean. A couple days into my vacation and it appeared."

He shoved the picture back into his pocket and glared at me.

"Where's your dear boyfriend Weasel? Let me guess that he wasn't too thrilled to find out his girlfriend gave herself to his enemy."

"I had no say in it."

"But you did, don't you remember? Oh, that's right. You can't."

We stared at each other and I was getting angry. I stood up and was ready to hit him when Harry appeared.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Tormenting Towers until I could find you, Potter. Where's your sidekicks Weasel and Mudblood?"

I whipped out my wand and cursed him worse than last time. He went bald and broke out in severe acne.

"Told you never to use that word again, Ferret. The spell's much like the last one. It'll wear off in a couple of hours. Now leave."

He glared at me and left the compartment. Harry sat down across from me but didn't say anything.

"I'm better, not 100 but better. You don't need to go all tongue tied on me."

"Your hair is cool. I didn't think Snape would have let you done that."

"I apparated back home and stayed with Morgan for a week. Besides, it's just hair and I can always change it to another color. That's not the only thing that's different."

"You're lisping a bit. Why?"

I stuck out my tongue at him and his eyes went wide.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm still my own person. I may have a husband who I don't know but unless he wants to confront me, he can't do anything about it. On that note, please keep Ferret away from me. I believe he knows who the bastard is and if he's not near me, I won't be tempted to hex him until he tells."

Harry nodded and looked out the window.

"So where's Ron and Hermione?"

"They made prefect. They had to stop off and have a meeting before patrolling the train."

"How was he this week?" I whispered, my heart still breaking.

"He took back the baby lotion from Ginny and made a point of throwing it out in front of everyone. Fred and George have tried talking some sense into him. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried but at any mention of anything to do with you, he went red and stormed off. Numerous times, he woke up the painting of Sirius' mother and she started yelling."

"Oh."

"He doesn't think I know but he listens to your iPod every night before bed."

"He probably just likes the music or else he would have thrown it away since it has to do with me."

I put my earphones back in, ending the conversation between us. Neville joined us in the compartment as well as Ginny and a couple of her friends. Hermione and Ron stopped in but when I didn't say anything or even turned to acknowledge them, I felt him relax. Neither stayed long though.

As we were nearing Hogsmeade, Ginny tapped me on the shoulder to remind me to change into my robe. I pulled it on over the outfit I had on.

"You're not going to change?" Ginny asked.

"No."

When the train came to a stop, I got off and pushed my way through the crowd. I didn't get on a carriage right away. I watched the creatures that pulled them. They looked exactly how my soul felt: black. I noticed only a few others take notice of them. I watched as my bastard of a husband got onto a carriage with his goons and Pansy.

"I see them too," a little voice said.

I turned and there stood a younger girl with the blondest hair, almost as blond as Ferret's. Her bright blue eyes stared up at me.

"They are amazing. What are they?" I asked.

"Thestrals. Only people who have seen death can see them. Who did you see die?"

"My mother. What about you?"

"My mum. I was nine."

"Sorry to hear that. We should probably get on one. I'm Kadence."

"Luna."

Luna and I got on the next carriage and were talking when my friends came up. Neville, Harry, and Hermione got on. Ron wouldn't.

"You know what? I'm gonna walk. I have my iPod to keep me company," I said, jumping off.

My friends tried to stop me but I put my earphones in and started the trek to the castle. Ron got on and the carriage took off. I used my wand to cast light as I walked. I don't know how long it took me time wise but I managed to listen through 2 full CDs on my iPod. Professor McGonagall was waiting for me. She didn't seem too thrilled at me.

"Ms. Towers, kindly explain why you left the carriages and walked? You have no idea what is out there."

"But I do. I know what kind of creatures lurk around Hogwarts. I also know I was followed by at least two of Voldemort's followers. He should really teach them to be quieter."

Professor McGonagall ushered me through the gates and locked them behind us. She warded them and led me up to the castle. Rather than taking me to the Gryffindor tower, she took me to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, Ms. Towers said she was trailed by some Death Eaters."

"Why didn't you just apparate to the gates?" he asked.

"I'm not licensed to apparate here, remember?"

"But you apparated to Boston," my Head of House said.

"And if I hadn't you'd have one less student to deal with. I was finally able to eat and had at least one good night's sleep since the hospital. I would have been dead if I had stayed. Besides, even though I hate to admit it, I'm all that Voldemort has and by making sure I'm here, Ron's tormented and who'll then bitch about it to Harry. He's kinda killing 2 birds with one stone. My future with a so called blood traitor and Harry's sanity."

"Language, Ms. Towers. You are also out of uniform."

"Get used to it. I'm out of here."

I got up and left the office before either of them could say another word. I stalked through the hallways until I found the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I was not given the password but if you could so kindly get Hermione Granger or another student for me, please."

The Fat Lady went in to get someone. And to my pleasure, Ron came to the opening. He took one look at me and slammed the portrait closed. I shrugged my shoulders and took off my robe. I transfigured it into a sleeping bag and laid up against the wall.

"Kadence, what are you doing?"

"Hey, Seamus. Ron wouldn't let me in. He's pissed off at me. Will you tell me the password?"

"Of course. No one should be forced to stay out here," he said, holding open the portrait.

I transfigured my robe back to normal and entered the common room. Seamus gave me the password and I headed towards the stairs.

"I like the streaks and the tongue thing," he said, attracting the attention of every student in the room.

"It's too bad some won't know what a cool metal ball feels like running over heated skin. If you really wanted to know, you could probably ask my ex Todd who I hung out with this summer," I lied, looking at Ron.

"Snogging your ex while your husband is back here. That's something that a Slytherin would do. Maybe you should move down there. At least you'll be with your own kind," Ron retorted.

"Well seeing as how I don't know who the fucking bastard is and my other ex can't even have a civilized conversation with me, it was only fitting. Todd took the time to actually listen and if he had the time to travel here, you would have gotten a good smack upside the head for the way you've treated me. This is the last time I'll say it, I didn't want this," I said, pulling off my gloves and shoving my left hand towards him. "How can you treat me like this after what we went through? There's nothing else to say except you're the most jealous asshole I've met."

"You and your family deserve each other. A slag and a Dark wizard bent on purifying the world."

The room went quiet after Ron's statement. I went pale and my hands started to shake.

"Fuck you, Ronald Weasley. You can go to hell for all I care," I screamed.

I ran through the portrait, down the stairs, and through the entrance hall. I flung open the great big doors and took off into the night. I didn't care where I was going, as long as I was far away. I ran past the tree that I exploded last year before finding Mr. Crouch and further into the forest. Branches hit me from left and right but I didn't care.

"I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to move here. I didn't want to learn that I'm related to a Dark wizard. I didn't want to get married. I didn't want to break Ron's heart. I didn't want my heart broken," I sobbed.

I sunk down against a tree and hyperventilated for a minute. When I was calm enough, I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled for Ody. The hawk owl heard me and came flying. He landed on my knee and hooted.

"Ody, take this. I don't want it anymore. I'm giving you to Hermione. She'll take good care of you. OK?"

The owl hooted and took the thing that I held out in his talons. He took off and I got up from the ground. As I stood, I cut my arm on a sharp branch. I discarded my robe and left it on the ground. I wandered further into the Forbidden Forest.


	2. She's Going To Do What?

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Kadence...this is a sequel so please read the prequel to know what's going on...this story is a bit darker than the other one...Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

Hermione ran after Kadence but had lost sight of the older witch on the stairs. She went back to the common room to find Harry, Ginny, Neville, and the twins tearing into Ron. He was red with anger.

"She's never done anything to you."

"She saved your life when you didn't wake after breaking the surface during the Second Task last year."

"She saved Cedric's life and stood up to Voldemort," Harry yelled.

"You heard the healers about the broken bones and the residual effects of the Cruciatus curse. She wasn't there for a picnic."

"But she's married!" Ron yelled.

"Maybe she was put under the Imperius curse. She was forced into it, Ron."

An owl tapped at the window and Neville opened it. It flew in and landed on the table. It hooted and dropped something before flying to Hermione.

"That's Kadence's owl," Ginny pointed out.

The all turned to stare at the object it dropped. Ron's mouth dropped open first.

"That's her wand. Why would she get rid of her wand? Where is she? Harry, get the map. We'll find her on the map," he said.

Harry ran to his dorm to get the Marauder's Map but when he activated it, Kadence Towers was not anywhere on it. Hermione grabbed Kadence's wand and ran out of the common room. The others followed.

"Professor McGonagall, Kadence is gone. She ran and then had her owl return her wand."

The woman blanched and fire called the Headmaster. He called the staff to the Great Hall. The seven students went as well, to see what they could do for their friend.

"What happened, Ms. Granger?"

"Ron and her got into a fight and she ran out of the common room. I tried to go after her but couldn't find her. A few minutes after I got back, Ody brought her wand."

"When I was doing my rounds, I found the outer doors opened," Mr. Filch said.

"Albus, you don't think the people who were around earlier got to her," McGonagall said.

"What people?" Harry asked.

"She was followed on her walk from the station."

"By Death Eaters. The wards are still up so she didn't get out and no one got in. Harry, you and the others go back to your dormitory. Severus, you and I will check the forest. Minerva, you and a couple others check out the school."

"Not even a day into the school year and you have managed to lose a student. This will not sit well with the Minister," Dolores Umbridge, the new DADA professor, said.

The staff left the Great Hall and the students didn't know what to do. Harry turned to the others.

"Should we try to find her? There's no reason for giving up her wand."

"Unless she's giving up her magic. Kadence lent me a book once. It was a diary of an American witch during the witch trials during the 17th century. She knew she was going to be discovered so she gave up her wand. In essence, giving up her magic before she…" Hermione trailed off.

"Before she what, Hermione? If it can save Kadence, don't stop," George said.

"The witch killed herself."

"Why the bloody hell would she do that," Ron said.

"Because of what you said. Because of what's happened to her. No one really knows what happened when she was gone."

"We need to find her before she does anything stupid."

They rushed out of the Great Hall and out of the open doors. They all had their wands out, rushing towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Why did she have that book?" Fred asked.

"It was her ancestor's diary. Her paternal great-great-great-aunt's death took the spotlight off the rest of the family. It's because of her sacrifice that Kadence is here."

The seven students took off further into the trees searching for their missing friend.

No one found her that night. As McGonagall headed out to the forest to help Snape and Dumbledore, she found one 4th year, four 5th years, and two 7th years who had been told to go back to Gryffindor tower hours ago. She marched them up to the castle, just as the sun was breaking over the horizon. They escaped with a week's detention each and 50 points taken off.

"Last night, one of our students went missing in the Forbidden Forest. Since the staff is needed to help locate her, classes today are cancelled," Dumbledore announced at breakfast.

Three houses cheered while the entire Gryffindor table was silent. As Dumbledore was about to continue, Snape ran in holding onto a black robe. The two men conversed and the twinkle in the old man's eyes disappeared. He looked over at Harry and his friends.

"Even though classes are cancelled, all students are to return to their dormitories and stay there. Prefects will do rounds and if any student is found outside of their common rooms, detention and points will be taken," he said.

"Who went missing?" a student yelled.

"Kadence Towers. Once breakfast is finished, head to your common rooms."

Draco Malfoy didn't touch his plate. While no one could see it, he twiddled the wedding band on his finger. One simple spell and he could have Kadence next to him in an instant but he was under orders not to reveal their marriage. He needed to write a letter as soon as possible.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry watched Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall talk. The Potions Master kept holding up the robe and light shined on something.

"Fred, George, do you have any of those Extendable Ears with you?" he asked.

Fred found one in his pocket. Since they were sitting near the head table, getting the ear close wasn't a problem. Making sure they only heard what they wanted to hear was more difficult. George used a spell to get the Ear right near the edge of the table.

"Albus, we need to call in the Aurors. Those Death Eaters must have gotten in and managed to get her," McGonagall said.

"As Ms. Towers said last night, she's all that Voldemort has. He will not have any harm done to her."

"Then explain the blood on her robe," Snape said.


	3. End The Pain

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Kadence...this is a sequel so please read the prequel to know what's going on...this story is a bit darker than the other one...Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

I had walked deep into the forest and even when I felt like I couldn't walk anymore, I kept going. My arm still occasionally throbbed but the bleeding had stopped. Knowing the types of creatures that were supposed to reside in the Forbidden Forest, I expected one to have attacked by now.

At first light, I stopped at a stream to rest. I drank a couple of handfuls of water before moving on. I stopped to watch a herd of unicorns for a minute before I tried to approach. They became hostile until I backed off. If my memory served me correctly, that only happened when approached by someone who has had sex.

"That bastard. I know I'm his wife but he had no right."

_But it doesn't matter anymore, remember? Aunt Lucy had the right idea. She saved her family and you're saving your friends from the heartache when they find out you are married to Ferret,_ one part of my mind said.

_But what about the heartache when they find out you died_.

_It won't match the heartache from Ron dumping me. Just remember what he said last night._

My mind fought over what I should do. My body kept walking. Music played through the earphones hanging around my neck.

"A young foal wandering around in our woods alone. It is not wise," a deep voice said to my left.

"Only when you want the pain to end. I have trespassed on your lands, mighty centaur. Is it not your law to punish anyone who has trespassed?" I asked, defiantly looking into the centaur's eyes.

"The foal knows our laws, Bane. We should take her to Magorian. Let him deal with her."

"No. She knows the laws so she knows the consequences."

"If it helps, I am the one who blew apart that tree last year. I have been disrespectful of your lands, mighty Bane. Surely those grievances will cement my punishment, to end the pain in my heart."

The centaur raised his bow and arrow. I fell to my knees in front of him and gave him full access of my torso. I closed my eyes, waiting for the arrow. I felt something sharp impale my chest, right between my breasts.

"Thank you, mighty Bane, for my end," I said, as I collapsed.


	4. Ping!

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Kadence...this is a sequel so please read the prequel to know what's going on...this story is a bit darker than the other one...Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

The morning passed with the staff searching the Forbidden Forest and the students in their dormitories. It was lunch time so the students were heading down to the Great Hall. Several of the professors were still out looking, hoping that Kadence's disappearance wasn't on Voldemort's orders. Others were keeping an eye on the students, in case Voldemort had planned something. As they were sitting down, sounds of something clunking against the stone floor echoed through the large room.

"Headmaster," a voice bellowed out.

The wizard waved his hand and the doors opened. A centaur appeared carrying something in his arms.

"Firenze, what are…" Dumbledore stopped to look at what he was carrying.

It was Kadence with an arrow sticking straight through her chest.

"If the arrow is not removed soon, she'll perish from the poison. If she's not healed quickly after it is removed, she'll perish. The shaft is keeping the wound closed and the blood in."

Dumbledore ran down from the head table followed by Madam Pomfrey. All the students just stared at the sight before them. As they turned to leave, a small ping vibrated through the hall. The wedding ring had fallen off of Kadence's finger.


	5. Epilogue

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Kadence...this is a sequel so please read the prequel to know what's going on...this story is a bit darker than the other one...Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

"Daddy, tell me a story," a young girl of 5 asked.

"What kind of story?" an older but unmistakable Ron Weasley asked.

"The story about my name," she yawned.

Ron knew his daughter would not be awake long enough to hear the entire story so he went with the version he always told her.

"When I was 14, I met a girl named Kadence. She was from America and so different from the other girls I knew. We dated briefly. She saved several lives, including Uncle Harry's life twice. She was always there for others but no one was there that morning in the forest."

His daughter was asleep. Ron tucked the blankets in around her tighter and kissed her forehead. He left the nightlight on and headed downstairs. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and watched his wife clean up.

"Is she down?"

"Yeah. She asked for her name story again," he said, downcast.

"Ron, it's been 7 years since that day. You can't blame yourself anymore."

"But if I hadn't said those words…"

His wife turned to face him, brushing hair out of her eyes. She wiped her hands on a towel and approached her husband.

"Don't dwell on the past. Live for the future," she said, bringing his hand to her chest.

In between her breasts, there was a circular scar. It matched the one on her back.

"But if I hadn't said those words to you, you wouldn't have the scars."

"I also wouldn't have you, Kadie, and these boys growing inside me. Do I need to remind you that it was your love for me that brought me back? It completed the bond that I started when I gave you up to keep you alive. If I hadn't married Malfoy, my lunatic of a cousin would have killed you and your family. It was unconditional love that kept us together. I was only dead long enough for the marriage contract to be void."

"But you still died."

"I'm not anymore. Life is perfect. Voldemort is gone. All of our friends are happy. Harry and Ginny just had James. Hermione was made Head of Gryffindor after Minvera retired. Morgan and Fred are engaged. The Boston location is open and thriving. And I have you. Life is perfect."

Kadence kissed Ron deeply before she started to shake. Ron pulled away and saw her eyes were white and cloudy. He held her until the vision stopped.

"Kad, what is it?"

"Those eyes. Those red eyes."

Kadence and Ron heard a scream from Kadie's room. They both ran into the room to find a large snake wrapped around their daughter. Ron stepped closer but the snake squeezed the little girl tighter. Its fangs poised near Kadie's throat.

"Master wishes you a happy pregnancy. He says he'll be coming for you when it's over and that it'll be your last," the snake hissed.

"Who are you?" Kadence asked in Parseltongue.

"Master calls me Nagini."

And with that, the snake slithered off of the bed and out of the house. Kadence embraced her daughter and comforted her until she was asleep again.

"Kad, what did it say?" Ron asked, looking into her bloodshot eyes.

"That was Nagini."

"No, Neville killed Nagini before Harry destroyed Voldemort. We all saw the explosion."

"That mustn't've been Nagini. The snake that was wrapped around our daughter was his snake. I could sense him. And if the snake is alive, then he's still alive. Ron, Voldemort is back and he's coming for me."

* * *

**Note2: So that's the sequel...again I had written two endings (one where she remains dead and this one)...a friend liked this ending better so I chose to post it...i probably won't be written a third 'Kadence' story...  
**


End file.
